Spraypaint Sweetarts
by Silvermokona
Summary: An unofficial romantic novelization of Jet Set Radio Future, rated M for certain chapters. Currently on Chapter 3 Garam's Story. Pairings so far are CornGum, more to come
1. Corn's Story Part 1

Another edit, I decided to change it to two parts, 'cause it made the story seem to not go as fast

Bear with me until I find something good enough, though I may stick with maybe just keeping all the parts the same

I'm going to do this with the rest of the chapters. post it in small parts, then when I'm done with that chapter, shrink the part numbers down

* * *

I don't want to give you my real name, I hate it. But, you can call me Corn, and I'm currently sleeping with the one person I'd never thought I would

This, is my story

It all started a while back, when I was in middle school I think. I woke up and stared at the sky. Cloudy, as usual in the mornings. I hated cloudy mornings because it was always so damn hard to get up. I cursed as I stubbed my toe on one of the many objects on my floor while trying to find my school uniform and put it on as quickly as I could. I was starting to be late, but it's not like my mom would remind me, or my dad. They didn't care, I was just there. I walked into the kitchen, my hair all messed up and grabbed a waffle that was sitting on the counter, extras from his parent's breakfast, and walked out the door.

This is how my days always were, just get up, get dressed, grab something to eat, and go to school, which I hated. Because of my unusually large lips, kids always made fun of me there, and beat me up, and everything else, just because I wasn't normal. I sighed as I walked into the school grounds, knowing that this day wasn't going to be different than the rest

"Hey, fat lip! I wanna talk to you" One of the boys stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I just remained silent and tried to walk past him, but that notion just earned me a punch in the gut. I stepped back, clutching my stomach while still not looking at him

"I said I want to talk to you, or do I have to punch you again?" I could tell the boy was readying another punch, and I could also hear a lot of snickers from the other classmates. This was always what happened, every single day

Until that girl came

"Hey, pick on someone who can actually fight" I looked up and saw a girl I hadn't recognized before standing in front of me. She had a lean figure and short blonde hair, like me.

"Sorry, I don't fight girls" I stood up straight again so I could watch what was happening more clearly. The girl shifted her weight to her other leg and uncrossed her arms

"Too bad" The girl then gave the boy a kiss on the cheek with her fist. He was sent sideways a couple meters, and everyone just starred, trying to comprehend what had just happened, while the girl just spat the gum in her mouth at the boy and turned to me

"Thanks" I mumbled slightly, and she just smiled

"No problem" she turned back around and walked in, just like that, she left. I looked around a little, and then ran in too. I didn't want be caught in an even bigger mess. But, I saw her at lunch again, well, more of she saw me, since she's the one who ran over to me and sat down next to me

"You eat alone at lunch too?" She commented as she started rummaging through the food on the tray to see what she had "Wow, don't you have any friends?"

"No" I shook my head

"Why not?"

"Because I have big lips"

"That's stupid" The girl rolled her eyes "What's your name anyways"

"I don't like saying it. . ."

"Come on, tell me"

"It's stupid"

"I promise I won't laugh"

"Fine. . ." I sighed "Cornelius"

"Wow" The girl blinked, then smiled "How about I just call you Corn"

"I guess. . ."

"Cool. You can call me Gum" she turned back to her lunch "It's the name I'm going to use when I become a Rudie"

"A Rudie?" I turned to her

"Yeah, don't you know what a Rudie is?" Gum turned back to me

"Mmhmm" I nodded "It's just. . ."

"You didn't expect that from me? Well, I hate my orphanage anyways, and it'll give me a chance to live my life instead of being stuck in this dump" Gum shrugged

"But what about the Rokkaku Police?"

"The Rokkaku Police can kiss my ass" Gum turned back to her lunch "Don't you think it's stupid we're not allowed to express?"

I thought about this for a bit. Up until now, I hadn't really paid attention. But now that I really looked at it, she made perfect sense.

"Yeah" I replied, nodding

"Hey, do you know how to roller-skate?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you become a Rudie too?"

"What?" My eyes widened

"You heard me. No one cares what you look like when you're a Rudie, and there are a lot more uglier people out there than you, like Poison Jam and the Doom Riders"

"Poison Jam? Doom Riders?" I lifted an eyebrow

"Right. . ." Gum sighed and pulled a map out of her pockets "I've been wanting to become a Rudie for a while, and I've done a ton of research" She unfolded it onto the table and pointed to a part on the map that was labeled Tokyo Sewage Facility "Poison Jam's a bunch of freaks that hang out in the Sewage Facility, and control Rokkaku-Dai Heights, Kibogaoka Hill, and Hikage Street. Doom Riders are a bunch of old geezers who control Dogenzaka Hill and Chuo Street, but they're pretty weak"

I nodded, and Gum continued "There's a lot of other rival gangs out there, but I think we could manage if we started out own"

"But. . .I'm not sure" I looked down "My parents. . ." I stopped and remembered. My parents wouldn't care if I got run over by a train. All my life they had just pretended I wasn't there, and usually just used me as an errand boy to get groceries or pick up other stuff. That's the main reason he had learned to roller-skate, so he could do it faster so they wouldn't be so mad when he took long "Never mind, I'll do it"

"Really?" Gum's eyes light up "Thanks!" and she hugged me. I was shocked, because I had never been hugged before, especially not by a girl. I smiled, and hugged her back. I felt as if my life was going to look up from that point

* * *

I skated as fast as I could down the street, ignoring all the screeches and screams of people that I almost ran into. I needed to get to Shibuya Terminal as fast as I could. Gum had told me to meet her there so that we could start a new life as Rudies. Of course, I hadn't told my parents, but I had stolen some of their money to buy some spray paint. Spray paint was always necessary if you wanted to be a Rudie, as Gum had said.

I stopped to a halt when I saw Gum in front of a very large tag

"Gum!" I shouted as I started skating again towards her

"Corn!" She turned around and waved, then turned back to the tag "You like it?"

"Yeah, you did it right?" I asked

"Mmmhmm, this is going to be our turf from now on"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Gum turned back to me, and then her eyes widened and looked past me. I turned around and saw what she saw.

The Rokkaku Police

"Shit" I murmured and started skating away "Come on"

"But, look" she grabbed my arm to keep me from skating any farther and pointed in front of the Rokkaku Police, more of what they were chasing. A kid with short red hair, large headphones, and goggles was skating away from the police, but the police seemed to be catching up pretty quickly

"We should help him" Gum said

"He could probably get out himself" I sighed before starting to skate away, but then she gave me the puppy-dog eyes "Fine. . ." I sighed. I skated as fast as I could towards the group of Police chasing the boy, and pushed them out of the way, knocking them all down. The boy stopped and turned towards me

"I could of handled it myself" He crossed his arms

"That's what I said to her" I pointed at Gum as she skated over

"What about me?" Gum looked back and forth at them as she stopped

"Nothing" I shook my head

"You're newbie Rudies, aren't you?" The boy raised an eyebrow

"Why do you want to know?" Gum crossed her arms, letting her weight rest on one leg

"'Cause I was looking for Rudies to join my gang, but I really don't want newbie rudies"

"You don't have any right to say that, you jerk!" Gum yelled "We just saved your ass!"

"Heh, true" The boy shrugged "Come on, let's go before those Rokkaku Police are awake enough to try to arrest us" He skated off. I turned to Gum, who was looking at me as well, and we both shrugged, then we skated after him. After a while of skating, we came to what looked like what used to be a parking structure

"This, is the GGs Hideout" The boy said as Gum and I caught up to him

"The GGs?"

"Yeah, my gang" The boy nodded "I don't have any members yet, but I guess I could let you join"

"Well. . ." Gum looked at me and I looked at her, and we turned around and started whispering

"I guess, it would mean more man-power" I shrugged

"But he's a jerk" Gum protested

"And you're the one who wanted to help him" I reminded her

"Fine. . ." Gum sighed and we both turned back to the boy "We'll join

"Cool" The boy grinned "The name's Beat"

"I'm Corn" I said, and pointed to Gum "And that's Gum"

"Corn. . .Gum. . .those name's are weird" Beat shrugged "All well. Make yourselves at home" Beat skated away

I had just joined a gang that I didn't even know about. The GGs, I didn't even want to ask what that stood for, but it's not like I actually cared. Beat made a pretty good leader, even though he was an ass a lot. But, I noticed Gum was starting to get more and more attached to Beat, even though she kept saying he was a jerk. Finally, after we had claimed Shibuya Terminal and Dogenzaka Hill, I approached her

"You like Beat, right?" I asked as Gum sat on the only couch that adorned the Garage, as Beat called their hideout

"Are you kidding, he's a total ass!" Gum crossed her arms looked away

"Then why'd you keep looking at him when we were tagging Dogenzaka Hill?" I raised an eyebrow. Gum remained silent, and I knew I had gotten her "It's okay if you like him. Who knows, he might actually be nice"

"Really?" Gum looked up at me

"Hell if I know" I shrugged "But, if you want to go for him, I'm not stopping you"

Gum gave a small smile and murmured "Thanks Corn"

"No problem" I shrugged again and skated away. Suddenly, I had really wished that I hadn't said that, hadn't been so nice. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly really regretted telling her to go after Beat. Did I like her? Nope, she was just a friend, and I had done the right thing

Or had I?

After we kicked the Doom Riders out of Tokyo-to, I had realized that it was stupid to tell her to go after Beat. While I was trying to sleep that night, I heard a soft sobbing. I got up from the couch and went down to the ground level of the Garage, being quiet as I could so I didn't wake up Beat. I saw Gum sitting down, her back leaning against one of the pillars, sobbing. I skated up to her and stared down at her for a little, then squatted down and brushed her arm softly

"Gum?"

She looked up at me with her tear streaked face, hiccupping as she tried to speak "Beat. . .he. . ."

"He rejected you, didn't he?" I finished her sentence for her, and she nodded before sobbing again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of told you to go after him" I looked away, but quickly turned back to her as she hugged me

"It's not your fault Corn" She mumbled into my ear "I was just being stupid to even think I could go after him"

Then, she pulled a way a little, enough so her face was right in front of mine. I'm not sure what took over, but I kissed her, I kissed her right on the lips. Looking back at that, I think that was the stupidest thing I had ever done. I had kissed her while she pinned for Beat, in a time of emotional unstableness.

I pulled away quickly and got up "I-I'm sorry" I managed to say before skating away

That was also a stupid mistake. I was just so stupid that night, just so stupid. Everything just went wrong after that

Everything

It was almost a year after that night, almost a year and we still had been avoiding each other. We were having a hard time keeping a hold of our turf, and Beat seemed to get more and more restless. Finally, one day, he just disappeared. We searched and searched for him as the days blurred into weeks, and then into months, and months started blurring into years. He had just disappeared, and it had killed Gum even further. Hell, it had killed me too. Beat was actually pretty cool sometimes and a good leader, but now he was gone, just like that.

We had an even harder time keeping a hold on our turf, since Poison Jam was constantly attacking our territory. And I know every day Gum was pining for Beat, but all I could do was watch. Reality told me Beat had been capture or killed, or both. But something in the back of my head told me that he was still alive. It hoped that he was still alive. I started acting a little more laid back around Gum to try to cheer her up, but nothing was working. We were going down hill.

Until he came

I was sitting on the rail near one of the shortcuts of the Garage that lead to all around Tokyo-to, listening to Jet Set Radio through the headphones that were built into my hat when I saw him coming in. He was pretty short, maybe 14 or 15. He had short green hair, red rimmed sunglasses, a blue hoodie with a high collar, brown baggy kaprees that were rolled up a little, and yellow skates. Under his arm was a small pug painted green and had 3-D glasses and a bandanna on

"Are you the pizza guy or something?" I joked, raising an eyebrow "Because you're waaaaaay late"

"I'm not the pizza guy yo" He protested "You're a GG, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to join"

"Hmmm" I closed my eyes and pretended to be cool about it, but I was super happy mentally. We finally had a new member, finally. Now we could have someone to keep our mind off of Beat.

Oh, and help us keep our territory too

"Find Gum, she's the one in charge of recruits. She should be over by the pinball machine" I pointed towards where Gum was sitting, and watched him skate away. After I knew he wasn't paying attention, I skated close enough to be able to watch the new kid. He had skills for a kid, and I guess Gum saw that too

"So, what's your name?" I asked as I skated towards him once Gum was done testing him

"Yoyo" Yoyo replied, then pointed to the dog, which had now made a home in that mini storage trailer that we kept mainly for decoration "and that's my dog, Potts"

I gave a small smile to him "Welcome to the GGs"

"Awesome yo!" He grinned

Yoyo, as we learned, was very mischievous. Gum started finding him annoying, but then again, she thought Beat was a jerk, so I knew Gum didn't mind his company. Of course, we had started spending a little more money because of Potts, but we weren't complaining about that either. Gum actually loved playing with Potts, and I guessed it had kept her mind of Beat as well. Life was good again for us, thanks to Yoyo.

Then, we got a broadcast from DJ Professor K. Apparently; some headphone wearing freak that was hanging out in Dogenzaka Hill was spreading some nasty rumors about us. Who would want to spread rumors about a struggling gang? We all went over to Dogenzaka Hill to investigate.

"So, where did DJ Professor K say he was?" Yoyo asked me as we skated up the hill

"Somewhere near the top of the hill" I replied

"Well, I don't see any people wearing headphones" Gum looked around as she followed behind us

"Me nei. . ." I started, but then stopped short as I spotted someone who looked too familiar

"Corn?" Yoyo waved a hand in front of me, and I glanced at him quickly. When I looked back where I thought I saw that person, he was gone

"Come on, I think I saw him" I lied and skated towards where I had seen him. I couldn't tell Gum it was Beat, not yet.

"Great. I can't wait to get my hands on him" Gum smirked, her fists clenching as she skated beside me

"I think we want him alive yo" Yoyo skated a little away from Gum while looking at her weirdly

I stopped again when we reached a part with two paths. One kept to the streets, while the other was a shortcut that you had to get up by grinding one of the pipes up to the roofs. "Gum, you go through the ground streets to see if he's near there. I'll go across the roofs with Yoyo incase he went that way"

"Okay" Gum nodded and skated away. I jumped onto the pipe and grinded up with Yoyo following close behind. When we were both on the roof, my suspicions were cleared as I stared at him, the headphone wearing freak

"I didn't expect you to actually investigate Corn" he grinned

"I didn't expect you to still even be alive, Beat" I replied


	2. Corn's Story Part 2

"Umm. . .did I miss something?" Yoyo looked back and forth in between me and Beat

"I also didn't expect you to accept in a little kid into the GGs."

"I'm not little yo!" Yoyo glared at Beat

"Oh really? Let's have a race then" Beat smirked "If you win, you're not a little kid, and I join the GGs. If I win. . ." he turned to me "You have to say you hate Gum in her face"

I sighed. Beat was still an ass, like olden days. I turned to Yoyo, who was looking up at me, and nodded. He turned back to Beat and glared at him again

"Fine"

"Good. Follow me to where we start" Beat skated away. We both followed him. As we skated, I kept looking, hoping Gum wasn't around. I still didn't want Gum to see him yet. Was I being selfish? Looking back, I wasn't sure. . .

We made it back to the bottom of the hill, and Beat stopped and looked over at Yoyo from behind his blue tinted goggles "Ready when you are, shrimp"

I could tell Yoyo glared at Beat again from behind his shades. I leaned on the rail behind me and listened to DJ Professor K start the countdown for the race. Then, they raced off, both going as fast as they could. I watched until I couldn't see them, then just waited. Gum soon found me and skated up to me

"What are you waiting for? Where's Yoyo?" She stopped in front of me and looked around

"Just sit down, you'll see" I patted the space next to me on the rail. She sat down, and a couple minutes later, Yoyo appeared and crossed the invisible finish line. A couple seconds later, Beat came behind him

"Damnit. . ." he murmured, then noticed Gum, who was staring at him with wide eyes

"Beat?" Gum asked, and Beat sighed. Gum got up, skated in front of him, then leaned her face in so it was close to his "What the hell Beat! What the hell! Do you know how worried we were for you? It's been almost 4 years. 4 YEARS! And you suddenly just decide to show up and expect us to be all happy and let you be our leader again? I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She pushed him and skated back off to the garage.

"I totally missed something yo" Yoyo sighed

"She still hasn't forgiven me" Beat rolled his eyes

"She isn't the only one" It was my turn to glare "You may be a GG again, but you aren't our leader anymore, and you never will be" I skated away, not caring if either of them followed or not. I only could think of Gum now. And I finally came to the realization.

Shit, I actually liked her. I **loved** her. I went through my memories, trying to remember when it started, and thinking how stupid I was not to notice before. I was so fucking stupid. I always was, and I always would be. When I reached the garage, I found Gum there again, sitting down, her back leaning against one of the pillars, just like last time. But, this time, I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I grabbed Potts, and skated up to her again, this time holding Potts in front of her face, who started licking her happily

"Someone wanted to cheer you up" I smiled at her as she looked up and took Potts from my arms and holding him against her chest

"Thanks Corn" Gum was able to give a small smile "I thought I would be able to get over Beat, but I still haven't"

"It's okay Gum" I hugged her, but made sure not to squish Potts, who was now in between us "I missed him too, hell I'm actually kind of happy he came back, but he has nothing in his defense for leaving for 4 years"

"Thanks again Corn" Gum smiled a little bigger as I broke the hug and wiped away one of her tears

"It's no problem. Come on; let's go to Shibuya Terminal for a bit" I stood up and held out my hand to help her up

"I guess" Gum set Potts grabbed my hand. I helped her up, and we skated off to Shibuya Terminal. But. . .something had happened to all those tags that we had taken so much time to put there

"Poison Jam" was the only word to escape my lips. They had all of their tags with their weird graffiti

"Come on, this might keep us busy for a bit" Gum started skating towards the closest tag while taking out a can of spray paint. I sighed and followed, brandishing two cans of spray paint from my baggy pants. We were there for a couple hours, just covering up all of Poison Jam's graffiti. But, when we were done, someone approached us

He was tall, had a pretty good build, very dark skin, and carried a large boom box.

"Did you spray all that shit on my territory?" He question us

"Does it look like we're Poison Jam?" I raised an eyebrow

"And since when was this **your** territory? We've had this spot for 4 years" Gum crossed her arms

"Now it's my spot. Though, you can have it back if you can copy me perfectly" He skated away and started grinding on a rail. After a while of jumping and grinding, he got off and yelled "Can ya do that?"

"Perfectly" Gum spat and jumped onto the rail, grinding and jumped exactly like him. She jumped off right next to him and looked up at him "Happy?"

Before the man could reply, 3 Poison Jam skated right past them towards Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Gum growled at them and the man sighed

"Sorry for doubting you, guess it was them who did it" The man turned towards me as I skated up to the two "Can I join your guy's gang"

"Sure" I nodded

"Thanks. The name's Combo by the way." The man nodded back at me. Then, sirens rung out on the air as Police Cars started surrounding us.

"Surrender or you will be shot" one of the officers yelled, and they all started approaching us

"We'd be shot even if we did surrender" Gum rolled her eyes, then punched the nearest officer, knocking down him and a couple officers behind him. Combo and I ran into the rest, knocking them down and spraying all of their backs.

"That was way to easy" Gum sighed as she brushed the invisible dust off of her arms

"Yeah. . ." I sighed with her, then noticed something from the corner of my eye "Shit! Gum!" I skated over to her as fast as I could and tackled her, bullets barely missing both of us. I turned to get a better look at the attacker, and glared

Hayashi

I had learned his face all to well from my days on the street. He was an insane bastard that was the head of the Rokkaku Police, the bastards that enforced the law of no expression, and the same thing us Rudies try to bring down. I had once heard a rumor that he trashed a police car just because someone had gotten him mint flavored candy instead of his favorite coffee flavored

"Why is it so hard for you to just capture a couple punks" He yelled at the Rokkaku Police guys standing behind him "Just arrest them already!"

"Yes Sir!" They yelled and started running towards the three

"I don't know about you two, but I'm getting out of here" Combo turned around and skated off

"Thanks. . ." I sighed and got up as fast as I could, helping Gum up. We skated away as well, leaving the Rokkaku Police and Hayashi in the dust. One thing I learned, do not even try to mess with Hayashi unless you really had to, because that was one insane dude, and his gun was loaded with real bullets.

We were able to make it back to the Garage in one piece, where Beat and Yoyo were waiting, and boy did they look like shit

"What the hell happened to you two?" I asked, and they both sighed

"We had two run ins with the Police" Yoyo groaned

"One time they had tanks" Beat added

"That sucks" Combo commented. Tanks were always the worst, next to Helicopters. But only because they were always to damn hard to reach more than the threat they posed.

"Who's he?" Yoyo pointed to Combo

"Combo, he's our newest member" Gum nodded "After we spent hours covering up Poison Jam graffiti over in Shibuya Terminal"

"Shibuya Terminal too?" Beat sighed again

"What do you mean 'too'?" I looked over at Beat

"We were over in Chuo Street covering up Poison Jam graffiti" Yoyo rolled his eyes "Than they challenged us to a race, and we totally kicked their asses"

"So that's why we saw them in Shibuya Terminal" Gum looked like she was thinking hard

"You know what, I have an idea" I smiled, and they all turned towards me

"What?"

"We should go infiltrate their territory. It'd teach them not to mess with us ever again"

"Awesome! We get to kick some more Poison Jam ass!" Yoyo grinned, but Beat yawned

"I'm pooped, I'm going to bed before I fall asleep here" Beat stretched and skated off. I found myself tired as well, so I plopped down onto the couch and propped my feet on the armrest

"I'm hitting the hay too" I raised a hand and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep, I'm not sure, but I got waken by Gum

"Hey Corn?" she asked softly

"Yes?" I opened one eye groggily

"Can I sleep with you on the couch tonight?" I could tell from the dim light that she had a hint of sadness on her face

"Why?"

"Thinking of fighting Poison Jam gives me the creeps"

"Sure" I scooted over as far as I could against the back of the couch, and she laid down next to me, her face in mine. I could feel her warm breath on my face each time she exhaled, and her hands between our bodies. For once, I felt a little happy. When I knew she was asleep, I kissed her on the forehead and closed my eyes, falling asleep as well

My name is Corn, I'm sleeping with the one person I'd never thought I'd sleep with. This is my story


	3. Gum's Story Part 1

Not very surprising that it went to her, is it? Of course she's right after Corn

So, enjoy the first part of Gum's story

* * *

My name is Gum, and I'm currently trying to comfort someone who's mourning over the loss of someone we all held close. This is my story

I had lived in an orphanage all my life. I was an unwanted child, from what the orphanage people told me, born to a prostitute mother and an unknown father. I had heard that she had considered abortion so many times just because I was keeping her from doing her job and making her loose money.

But, sometimes I wished she had gotten that abortion, because I hated the world. The other kids at the orphanage always hated me, and picked fights with me all the time. I gladly gave them what they deserved (usually a punch to the face or a kick to the groin), and didn't care about the stupid consequences that I got every time, because I knew they totally deserved it

But because of my little sense of justice, I had been expelled from too many schools to count. The people in charge of the orphanage were starting to get really mad at me, and finally sent me to the last school I hadn't been expelled from in Tokyo-to. And that's where my life changed

When I walked in the first day, I saw a boy punch another boy in the stomach in front of everyone, and everyone just laughed like it was funny. I was fuming, but I didn't show it. I just calmly walked in between the two boys and said "Pick on someone you can actually fight" crossing my arms and trying to look tough

"Sorry, I don't fight girls" The boy retorted, and I gave him what he deserved, a clean kisser right in the cheek, and when he was down, spat the gum that I was chewing on him. I turned back to the boy everyone seemed to ridicule, and I could see why. His lips were bigger than most people. I sighed, people were so stupid to make fun of someone or beat someone up just because they were different.

"Thanks" I heard him mumble, and I smiled

"No problem" I turned around and walked off. He could probably handle the rest himself, he seemed pretty tough to take a hard punch to the stomach without falling over and curling up into a fetile position. But, I saw him again at lunch, by himself. Did this school really hate him? I sighed and ran over to the empty table he was sitting at and sat next to him

"You eat alone too? Don't you have any friends?" I asked, and he shook his head

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, even though I already knew the answer to that question

"I have big lips"

"That's stupid" I rolled my eyes and let out a quick 'huff' of warm air "By the way, what's your name"

"I don't like saying it. . ."

"Come on, tell me"

"It's stupid"

"I promise I won't laugh" I pleaded

He sighed "Cornelius" Wow. . .I blinked. No wonder why he hated his name. That was the stupidest name known in man-kind. Well, except for mine, but I'm not telling you mine. Of course, I couldn't say that was a weird name, because I promise him, so I just smiled "Can I call you Corn?"

"Sure. . ."

"Call me Gum" I grinned. Gum was the nickname I had been given at the orphanage, mostly because I always chewed so much gum (and got in trouble a lot for it by the teachers, but I really didn't care). After that, I told him about how I wanted to become a Rudie and stuff, and he seemed to be very interested. So, I just had to ask him

"Do you know how to roller-skate?"

"Yeah, why?" He had cocked his head

"Why don't you become a Rudie too?"

"What?"

"A Rudie. I mean, no one cares what you look like when you're a Rudie. I mean, look at Poison Jam and the Doom Riders"

"Poison Jam? Doom Riders?"

"Right. . ." I sighed, and explained to him about those two gangs, and how hideous they both are, though the Doom Riders were actually pretty weak. Then, I told him to meet me a Shibuya Terminal that Saturday, exactly 4 days from that day. It should have been enough time for us to get everything we needed.

When I got back from school that day, I almost instantly dived into my room and went into my little hiding place so no one would find me. It was a secret room that was connected to my room, and no one else knew about it. It was pretty small, but it was big enough for me to be able to stand up. I had kept everything that I was going to use when I became a Rudie. I stripped off my clothes and put on a short mini-dress and a cloth helmet with headphones built inside, and a wristband that had a portable radio attached. I had known about Jet Set Radio for a long time, learning about it from a girl in the orphanage, and the only girl the new that she was going to go Rudie

"Gum, are you in there?" someone knocked on the secret door

"Yeah, why Mew?" Mew was the only person I ever talked to in the orphanage, mostly because she was really nice and stuff, and didn't care that I had a short temper

"Headmaster is in a pissy mood again, can I come in with you?" Headmaster was our nickname for the person in charge of the orphanage

"Sure, just make sure to put it back on properly"

"Thanks" Mew came in and closed the door and gasped a little when she saw me "Wow. . .that looks good on you. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah, though I had to pay for someone else to make these" I pointed to the cloth helmet and the radio wristband

"But still, it must have cost you tons" Mew examined it closely

"Like you wouldn't believe" I sighed

"So, finally decided when you're going out?" She stood back up straight and pushed her light blue bangs out of her face

"Saturday"

"Are you sure you're going to be fine alone?"

"I'm not going to be alone. A guy name Corn is going to go with me"

"Corn? When did you meet him?" Mew cocked her head

"Today"

"Today? Are you sure you can trust him"

"He's cool, I saved him from getting a good beating from another kid at that new school I'm going to"

"Mmmm. . .but still"

"I promise you, I'll be fine" I grinned

"Fine, promise me one thing" Mew clasped her hands behind her back

"What?"

"You'll still be alive by the time I become a Rudie too"

"You bet" I gave her a thumbs up. Yep, things were definitely looking up from that point. Boy was I fucking wrong


	4. Gum's Story Part 2

Kind of rushed the stuff on this part, because we all know about the stuff that happened

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at a section of one of the many walls around Shibuya Terminal, leaning on the rail that was kept the sidewalk and the road separate. What should it be, what should it be. That was the question that kept going through her head as she stared at the plain brick wall. Finally I just closed my eyes and started spraying. Hell, I don't know how it worked, but when I opened my eyes, a giant tag was before me. But before I could even ask myself how the hell I did that, I heard a familiar voice

"Gum!" I turned around and saw Corn, skating towards me and waving

"Hey Corn!" I waved back before turning back to the tag

"Did you do that?" he asked me

"Yeah" I nodded "Shibuya Terminal is going to be our turf from now on"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm" I smiled, then turned once I heard the one noise that any Rudie hated

Sirens

I could see a group of Rokkaku Police chasing a boy with short red hair and ridiculously large headphones

"Come on" Corn started to skate away, but I grabbed his arms and pointed at the boy

"But look!"

As he stared at him for a moment, I added "We should help him"

"He could probably handle it himself" he tried to skate away, but I stopped him again and gave him the puppy-dog eyed look. I didn't want to take advantage of his nice nature, but I wanted to help that other kid.

"Fine. . ." he sighed and skated into the group of Rokkaku Police, knocking them all down like bowling pins. The events that followed made me wish I never asked him. Apparently, he had been recruiting members for his gang, but he was such an ass to call us newbie Rudies and that he wasn't looking for anyone like us. I restrained myself from punching him as I gladly reminded him that we had just saved his ass. After that, he took us to his gang's hideout, which, from the population of it, showed that he was clearly the only member. After Corn and I had a quick discussion, we decided to join. Of course, I was against it, but I found out that he, as we learned, his name was Beat, was pretty nice sometimes, and I found myself crushing on him

I didn't want to tell Corn for some reason, and I still didn't know why. But I didn't need to, because he had already figured it out, and he approached me after we tagged all of Shibuya Terminal and Dogenzaka Hill.

"You like Beat, don't you?" He asked as I was sitting on the couch waiting for nothing in particular

"No, he's a total ass" I lied

"Than why did you keep looking at him at Dogenzaka Hill?"

I hated to admit it, but he totally got me there. Corn, probably seeing that I wasn't going to respond anytime soon, continued

"It's okay if you like him, really. He may actually be good for you"

"Really?" I looked at him

"Hell if I know" _Thanks, that was really reassuring_ I thought as he shrugged "But, if you want to, I'm not stopping you"

I gave a small smile to him "Thanks Corn" and watched him skate away. The next day, I gathered up the courage and approached Beat

"H-hey Beat?" I grasped my hands behind my back

"Yes?" I could tell from behind his blue-tinted sunglasses that he didn't really want to be bothered, but it was now or never

"I-I was wonder if we could possibly go out sometime" I could feel myself blushing slightly

"Like a date?"

"Yeah"

He turned away "I don't date ugly loud mouthed girls like you"

I just stood there, shocked. I had just been rejected, and called ugly at that. I bet I looked like a total dumb ass as I just stood there. Finally, I turned around, my head hanging low, and skated away. I couldn't let him see me cry, I couldn't let him know that he had won. But I spent the next night sobbing, softly, but still sobbing. But I guess it wasn't soft enough, because Corn came up to me

"Gum?" He said, and I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face and my eyes swollen. I bet I looked really ugly then, but I know Corn wouldn't care

"Beat. . .he. . ." I could form the worlds properly

"He rejected you, didn't he?" He seemed so dead serious, like he was going to go up to Beat and punch him in the face at any moment. I nodded solemnly, and he sighed

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told him to go after you" I couldn't stand seeing Corn this sad, so I hugged him and whispered in his ear

"It's okay, it isn't your fault Corn. I was stupid to even try to go after him" I whispered in his ear, then back up a little so his face was in front of mine so I could smile for him. But. . .he kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips. I wasn't really sure how to react, but I never had time to decide. He broke it, and skated off, mumbling "I'm sorry"

I just sat there for a little, trying to decide if I should be jumping for joy or crying ever more. But then I found out something, I loved him. I absolutely loved him, and I couldn't tell him

Things only became worse. A year later, Beat disappeared without a trace. We searched for 2 years before we gave up, and I had felt like a part of my self had died. Without Beat, it wasn't as lively. I could tell Corn felt the same, even though he started acting more laid back to try to cheer me up, it didn't help. I was glad he was trying, but nothing was helping. I was spiraling downwards, and sometimes almost wanted to kill myself

Until that annoying kid came

I'm not sure if it was the totally mismatched clothing or that cocky grin he had on his face, but either way, I knew he was going to be a handful the first time I saw him

"You're Gum, right?"

"Yeah, and?" I raised an eyebrow

"Corn said you were in charge of recruits"

"Lazy ass" I looked away and mumbled to myself before turning to him "Fine, show me you can do the basics, and I would suggest putting the dog down for that"

"Thanks for the reminder yo" the kid rolled his eyes and set the tiny pug down. Whoever the kid was, he had skills, and he looked like he was 11 or 12 (Though he keeps saying he's 15). After he had completed a couple tests I gave him, Corn decided to let him join. His name was Yoyo, and the dogs name was Potts, and they were just what I needed to get my mind off of Beat.

Yoyo was pretty mischievous, and annoying, and said 'yo' a lot, but he was good company. And I loved Potts for the cute, adorable, lovable puppy he was. But, my paradise away from sadness would be cut short


	5. Gum's Story Part 3

Hey guys! Since I'm going to not have internet access this weekend, it'll give me a reason to work on that third chapter, and you two of the updates early!

Too bad this is a short one

* * *

Part 3

We had heard from DJ Professor K that some headphone wearing freak was spreading nasty rumors about our gang. I couldn't believe that some punk had the nerve to do that. I couldn't wait until I got my hands on that guy and give him a good beating. But, I never had the chance, because that 'headphone wearing freak' was Beat. I had seen him after Yoyo had won a race against him, and Corn hadn't told me even when the race had started. He was protecting me, and I knew it. But I still couldn't help but gasp when I saw him

"Beat. . ." I started, but then he just gave a sigh. That sent me over the edge. We've been fretting over him for 4 years, and he sighs when he sees me. I skated right into his face and yelled "What the hell, Beat! What the hell! We thought you were dead for 4 years. 4 LONG-ASS YEARS! And you randomly decide to show up into my life again just for the hell of it? I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I pushed him as hard as I could and skated off back to the Garage. I didn't care if any of them followed me, I needed time alone.

I reached the Garage and sat down, leaning against that same exact pillar that I leaned against more than 4 years ago when Beat rejected me. I cried for what seemed forever until I felt a warm tongue on my forehead. I looked up and saw Corn, holding Potts up to my face

"Someone wanted to cheer you up" he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but give a small smile and take Potts from his arms and cuddle with in

"Thanks Corn"

"Do you want to go to Shibuya Terminal with me? Just to hang out and stuff?" He stood back up and offered a hand

"Sure" I smiled even wider and set Potts down, then grabbed his hand and let him help me up. Unfortunately, we couldn't really 'just hang out', because Poison Jam had attacked our territory again, and they had covered all of our tags. Every single one of them. We spent a couple hours just covering them all back up with our own tags. But when we were finally done, we ran into so more trouble

Some guy named Combo skated up to us and assumed that we had sprayed those tags over his turf. Of course, I calmly explained to him that we had had this spot for almost 5 years, but he still wouldn't believe us, so he said he'd trust us if I could follow him exactly. He did a lot of grinding, and he kept on grinding, I was getting kind of worried that we wouldn't been able to do it, but I didn't show it

After he was done, I spat on the ground and jumped onto the rail. I swear to god I was going to miss the rail sometimes, but I made it anyways. Of course, Poison Jam, with the worst timing ever, skated by right after I jumped off the rail exactly where Combo jumped off. Why couldn't they of come sooner?

Combo apologized for doubting us, and we were about to leave, when that dreaded noise ran through the air.

Sirens.

We turned and saw that we were surrounded by squad cars and advancing Rokkaku Police. I sighed and punched the nearest one, which sent the some behind him down to the ground as well. I didn't pay attention to what Corn and Combo were doing as I tagged the police's backs, but it was over way too easily.

And that's when the bullets flew, literally.

Corn tackled me to the ground before any of them could hit me, and I was very grateful for that for I might of probably not of been alive if he hadn't. Those bullets belong to none other than Captain Hayashi's gun. That freak was one you didn't want to mess with, and I wondered almost every time I saw him how much they paid to get him out of the asylum

I pushed Captain Hayashi out of my head as we got back to the garage, to find a worn down Beat and Yoyo. Apparently, they had two run-ins with the police, and once with tanks. And they had also had to cover up graffiti in Chuo Street from none other than Poison Jam. Then Corn came up with an idea: to infiltrate their hideout to teach them not to mess with us. It was a good idea, but the thought of infiltrating Poison Jam's hideout gave me the creeps, and I couldn't sleep all night, so I finally walked over to Corn's couched and woke him

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked quietly when he woke

"Why?

"Just thinking of Poison Jam is going to give me nightmares"

"Sure" he scooted over, and I plopped down next to him, cuddling close. His body was warm, and I relaxed until I finally fell asleep. He didn't know, but for once, I was really happy. Just laying next to him, I felt my spirits rise. But, I was starting to get tired, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

You know what this means? We're finally done with the old stuff! Yay!

Wait for tomorrow for the next update!


	6. Gum's Story Part 4

Another early updated, because of my goneness this weekend

But the third update will be on it's regular Sunday, hopefully. . .

* * *

Part 4

I awoke to a sudden cold feeling. Opening my eyes quickly. I realized that Corn wasn't there, and must of gotten up before me. I groaned and sat up, and learned that everyone else was up before me

"Finally up sleepy head?" Yoyo grinned

"No, you're mind's just playing tricks on you to make you think I'm awake" I glared at him and stood up, stretching my arms and yawning softly

"We were going to go without you if you slept any longer" Beat sighed. I just replied with a glare.

"Come on. We should get to Rokkaku-Dai Heights as soon as we can"

"I second that" I nodded

"What's the rush with you two?" Combo raised an eyebrow

"Ummm. . ." I faked a smiled "PoisonJamreallyfreaksmeoutandIwanttogetthisoverasfastaspossible" I said it as quickly as I could so no one would be able to understand me

"O. . .kay" Combo blinked

"Well, might as well go now if you guy are so excited" Beat rolled his eyes and got up, then skated off to Rokkaku-Dai Heights, and we followed him.

I swear every time I go here, this place seems more and more depressing. Old houses that haven't been touched for decades were stacked on top of each other, and the sky was painted a thousand different shades of red from the pollution. This was the turf of Poison Jam, and they never really took good care of it. I glanced over at an abandoned playground with rusted horses and broken swings, and I wondered if any kids used to play there before it rusted up. I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on keeping up with the 4 boys.

We eventually split up after we covered up the graffiti on the southern side of Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Corn and I would go to the west side, Combo would go to the east side, and Beat and Yoyo would go to the northern side.

I sighed as I heard I was going with Corn. I really didn't want to talk to him today. I love him and all, but I just really didn't feel like being with him today. Though he did help keep my mind off of Poison Jam. But, I still felt awkward being alone with Corn.

As we covered up a tag, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I turned around, but it seemed to had disappeared

"What is it Gum?" Corn stopped spraying as well and turned his head towards me

"I thought I saw something. I'm going to go investigate" I skated farther down the railroad tracks until I could see the part that the fence had blocked before

And gasped

It took me a bit longer than usual to recognize her, but it really was her

"Mew!" I called, and the short blue haired girl turned around and smiled

"Hey, Gum! You fulfilled your promise" Mew grinned

"Yeah, I told you I would, didn't I?"

"True" Mew nodded "Though I changed my name to Rhyth"

"Rhyth? Mmmm. . .I guess it suits you" I nodded

"Gum?" Corn skated up next to me "Who's she?"

"That's my long time friend, Rhyth" I pointed to Rhyth, then turned to Rhyth and pointed to Gum "That's the Corn guy I talked to you about before I left, remember?"

"Yeah, totally" Rhyth smiled again "You're right, he does seem nice" Rhyth peered closer at us both "Are you two going out?"

"No" Corn and I said at the same exact time quickly.

"Just making sure, because it totally looks like it" Rhyth gave a cheesy smile "So, has it been just you two for a while?"

"Well kinda. We started our own gang and we have three other members that we're supposed to meet up with in an our or so" Corn shrugged

"Cool, can I join?"

"Well. . ." Corn made a bad decision turning towards me, since I was giving the puppy-dog pout. He sighed and turned back to Rhyth "Sure"

"Awesome!"

From what I saw after that, Rhyth had been practicing a lot. She was pretty good, even though she was about the same age Yoyo claimed he was. As we were heading back to where we said we'd meet up, we ran into the people I had really been hoping not to run into all day.

Poison Jam

They were around where I had first saw Rhyth. But when they saw us, they fled like kittens

"Hey! Come back here!" I growled, skating after them, Corn and Rhyth following close behind me. But, we came to a path that split up into many different ones, too many for us to even try to look for them

"They got away" Corn sighed "Come on, lets go back with the others"

"Yeah, he's right" Rhyth looked down

I sighed heavily and skated back to where we came from and mumbled under my breath "Stupid pussies"

We finally got back to where we were supposed to meet, and everyone was waiting for us

"What took you guys so long? It's been 20 minutes" Beat raised an eyebrow

"Poison Jam detour" Corn shrugged

"And who's the new girl" Yoyo tilted his head down slightly so he could see Rhyth more clearly

"I'm Rhyth" Rhyth smiled "Gum and I were friends when we were younger"

"No wonder you look like your as annoying as Gum" Beat sighed

I leaned over to her and whispered "Don't listen to him, he's a total ass to girls"

"Why?" Rhyth looked up a me

"You tell me and we'll both know" I shrugged

"Did you find out anything about their hideout?" Corn asked

"Nothing" Combo shook his head

"Nada" Yoyo sighed

"Nothing here either" I crossed my arms

"Well. . .we could always ask Rapid99" Rhyth suggested

"I'm so stupid" Corn's face met his palm "Rapid99 and Poison Jam are total rivals, of course Rapid99 would know where they're hideout was"

"Well, come on then! What are we waiting for?" I grinned and skated off. It wasn't more of my excitement of going to 99th Street that made me skate fast than normal, it was more of my excitement to get out of Rokkaku-Dai Heights. But, 99th Street, unfortunately, wasn't going to be any better.

* * *

Yay! Mew's back, except she's Rhyth now!

Yeah, I know, I kinda fail for tapping for Jet Grind radio for some of the stuff, but it helps a lot

Oh, and icingsugar, your paitence will reward you. . .soon -evil laughter-


	7. Gum's Story Part 5

Sorry, another short part

But I updated in time! That's the important part!

* * *

Part 5

"Woot! 99th Street" Rhyth shouted gleefully as they entered 99th Street

"Why are you so excited?" Beat looked over at Rhyth

"Don't you know Beat? 99th Street has some of the best shops and clubs in Tokyo-to!" I rolled my eyes "Seriously, how could you not know"

"We're only here for information from Rapid99, remember?" Corn reminded us

"But it'd be no fun if we didn't go to at least one of the shops or clubs" Rhyth whined, but Corn completely ignored her. We finally got to the center of 99th Street and we looked up at the looming dragon tower. I could tell Corn looked like he was about to be sick

"Hey, Corn?" I said, trying to save him from anyone finding out he was afraid of heights "Maybe you should wait down here, just incase something's coming"

"Yeah. . .I guess" He looked away, but I knew he appreciated me saving him from the heights. All of us but Corn skated up the dragon to the top of the tower, where 3 of the Rapid99 girls were hanging

"What are you doing here? This is our turf!" One of the girls yelled as they all glared at us

"We simply want information about a certain gang you hate" I crossed my arms

"Poison Jam? Why would we give you information about those freaks?" The middle girls let her weight shift onto one leg

"Because we're planning on teaching them not to mess with us"

"Good luck with that" The middle girl rolled her eyes "Though, I guess we could give you the information, if 2 of you beat us in a Flag Battle"

"2?" I sighed "Hmmmm. . ." I tried to think of what Corn would do in this situation. I thought for a while, then sighed again, then turned around to the other 4 GGs. "Fine. Rhyth and Yoyo, can you two handle it?"

"Mmmhmm" Rhyth smiled

"You bet yo" Yoyo grinned

"Good" I nodded, then grinded back down the dragon. I really wanted to get this over and done with before Rhyth started sneaking into bar (as I'd know she'd do) and get really drunk. Hell, that actually sounded like a good thing to do tonight. Get drunk.

I jumped off when I reached the dragon's head and landed right by Corn

"Back so soon?" He raised an eyebrow

"Look up" I sighed. We both looked up just in time to see all three Rapid99 girls, Yoyo, and Rhyth jump off the Dragon Tower "They wanted to do a flag battle for the information

"I'm not surprised" he sighed "Rapid99 does a flag battle for **everything**"

"Yoyo and Rhyth was a stupid choice you know" Beat commented as he skated past us "Rapid99 already got the first flag"

"Well, screw you" I stuck out my tongue at him "It's good to give the newbies a little experience. If you don't give them a chance, they never get better"

"You usually don't let newbies get experience for something this important" Beat glared at me, but then Professor K announced that Yoyo had gotten the second flag. Then we watched them skate back over by the dragon tower, where the third flag was. Yoyo again, then Rhyth, and the Rhyth again.

I smiled, 4 to 1. It was wise to choose them. I skated over to where the 5 were, followed by the 3 boys

"We won, fess up the information" Yoyo grinned

The Rapid99 girl sighed and crossed her arms "Fine. Their hideout is in the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility"

I shuddered. Fighting Poison Jam was enough to creep me out, but we had to do it in a sewer? Ewwwwww. . .

As we left, Rhyth did something that I knew was she was probably going to do

"Cooorrrrn? Can we go to at least one bar?" Rhyth whined

"You're too young to drink"

"So are yooouuuu!" Rhyth gave him the puppy-dog eyes. _Good girl_ I thought and smiled

"Fine" he sighed

"Awesome!" Rhyth almost instantly ran off

We eventually found the bar Rhyth was running to and sat down to hide the skates. Although we tried, Rhyth and Yoyo did finally get their hands on some alcohol

"Whose bright idea was it to give them alcohol?" Beat sighed

"Theirs" I pointed to Beat and Yoyo, who were causing a slight ruckus on the dance floor

"I've never seen someone get that drunk off of one shot of beer" Combo blinked as he stared at them

"They're both 15, I'm actually not that surprised" Corn sighed

"But still, that's like a new world record or something"

I rolled my eyes and downed another shot. A couple later, my vision was starting to get really fuzzy, and then my memory went blank for a bit

Then I could see again, I was throwing myself on top of Corn. What the hell was I doing? I felt as if another person was controlling my body, and all I could do was watch and wait

Black

I can see again. We're in bed, and we're kissing like crazy. I can feel his cock inside of me. I want to scream, but it surprisingly feels so fucking good

Black once more

We're still kissing, but now we're exchanging words in between kisses. I want this to stop! I just want it to stop!

Black

I groan as a ray of sunshine shines in my face relentlessly. I sigh and stretch as I sit up on the bed.

Wait. . .bed?

I look down at myself under the covers, and I'm naked. I looked over to the right of myself. Corn, and he's also naked from what I can tell. I stare at his face a little. God, he looks so amazing when he's sleeping

No! Don't think of that. My head was pounding, I felt like I was about to throw up, and my legs were so sore.

"Holy shit. Holy Fucking shit" I say to myself as I just realized

I had sex with Corn last night

* * *

See? I told you icingsugar. All you had to do was wait to get your Corn/Gum smex

But it's only about a quater of a page, sorry. . .


	8. Gum's Story Part 6

Sorry guys, but really short update

* * *

I tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. I needed to get away from here before Corn got up, wherever 'here' was. Shit, I was too late, Corn stirred, and he opened his eyes groggily

"Gum. . .?" He asks, like he's trying to identify me. I remained silent, facing the other way and still getting dressed

"What happened?" He sat up. I didn't even need to answer, because he figured it out himself. Almost every single cuss word the existed rung through the air as Corn hurried to get dressed too, facing away from me

"I'm sorry Gum" he muttered

"It was my fault. I was the one who pushed you" I sighed

"You remember it?" he turned to me

"Only bits and pieces" I looked down. And awkward silence ensued, but I finally broke it

"Corn?" I turned to him

"Yes?" he turned to me

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for forever"

"Same here" We both looked down

"I love you!" We said simultaneously, then we sharply looked up and our eye's widened

"Really?" Corn's mouth was hanging open, like if it could stretch enough, it would reach the floor "But you. . ."

"It's true I haven't gotten past Beat all the way" I sighed "But I'd rather be with you than him"

Another awkward silence. Then Corn goes over to me and hugs me. I can feel his chest against mine, and its rock solid. He **is** sexy in his own little way

"You know, I never thought a girl would ever like me" he whispered in my ear "Until you came"

"I always hated boys" I whispered back "before I met you"

Our move our faces so they were in front of each other again, and kissed. This wasn't a feel better kiss or a drunken kiss, this was a real kiss, and Corn was a really good kisser

Things were looking up, but we still had to deal with Poison Jam. And that wasn't going to be all pretty.


	9. Gum's Story Part 7

Part 7

"I hate this place already" I sighed as we skated into the Sewage Facility, and I knew I wasn't the only one. Rhyth was starting to look a little green at the edges

"Why?" Yoyo looked back at us, since he was in front of us along with Beat and Corn, and Combo was next to Rhyth and I

"Well. . .it's a sewage facility. . .and Poison Jam hangs out here" I shuddered

"You're just a-Holy Shit!" Yoyo fell down as the floor disappeared, going down into a straight drop 20 feet below. Corn and Beat had already stopped before the cliff, but it looked like they had forgotten to tell a certain someone

"You might want to stop, there's a drop" Beat yelled at him kiddingly

"Could of told me earlier yo" Yoyo rubbed the back of his head, sighing "I'm so glad you're using me for trap bait"

"Isn't there a way out of there?" Rhyth asked

"Nooooo" Yoyo was starting to look pissed

"You're the 30th person to fall for that trap" We looked up at the other side where the floor went back normal and saw another guy. He had dark skin, but it more of a creamy caramel color than a straight brown like Combo's, a gray tank-top, orange insect glasses, gold arm bands, and sweats.

"Well, I wouldn't of if some certain people had told me to stop soon enough" Yoyo turned his head and glared at us, and Beat shrugged

"Well, for the 30th sucker anniversary, I'll help you, but you have to pull off an Invert to an LK Back flip"

Invert to LK back flip? That was a pretty advanced trick. Well, Invert was kind of easy, just a hand plant. But then you had to pull of an LK back flip almost instantly after, which is when you jump right before the edge of the halfpipe or you'll go into a grind, and you get enough air to do a back flip

Yoyo just grinned at the guy, then skated to one side of the half pipe and kicked up his feet, balancing on one hand, pulling off a hand plant, then let his feet fall down and skated really fast to the other side and went pretty high into the air and pulled of the back flip. Holy hell he did it that easily?

"Awesome" Rhyth smiled

"I didn't he'd be able to pull it off so easily" Combo seemed to sigh in relief

"Not bad" The guy commented "Stand back a little, unless you want to get squished"

We all stepped back a little as the guy skated off. A couple minutes later, a bunch of iron beams came down from the ceiling, letting Yoyo get back up and us get across

"Thanks!" I yelled when the guy came back, and we all grinded across to him

"No problem" He replied, grinning when we reached the other side "But, do you mind if I join you guys. GGs, right"

We all looked over at Corn, and he nodded

"Sure, you helped us, so it's only fair"

"Thanks. Name's Garam" He grinned again

"Wait, you aren't a Poison Jam or something?" Beat squinted at Garam

"Nope, I just crash here" Garam shook his head

"Why?" Rhyth cocked her head

"Don't really have any other place to stay, so I just stay here" Garam shrugged

"Poison Jam actually lets you?" Corn raised an eyebrow

"Well, they tolerate me, but only because I'm related to The Master"

"The. . .Master?" I gulped. Great, the creepiness just kept pilling on.

"Yeah, as you probably haven't heard, Poison Jam has a leader"

"A leader? Those dumb asses actually have a leader?" Yoyo blinked

"Must be one tough dude to control them" Combo commented

"You'd be surprised" Garam rolled his eyes, then stopped, and we all stopped with him "We're here"

Could this place get any fucking creepier? I swear to God this was worse than those slasher films I was forced to watch by Yoyo 2 months ago, and I had nightmares for weeks from that. There were flames popping out of nowhere, and eerie statues. In front of us, Poison Jam was standing there like a pack of hungry wolves, but on a balcony above them was a person sitting down on a rather large chair. But I couldn't really make out anything, since the person was pretty far away

"So you've finally betrayed me Garam" Holy shit that was a female voice. The Master was a girl?

"What did you expect Cube? You knew I was looking for a gang to join" Wait? Garam was one of us now? When did this happen? All well, I guess we kind of unconsciously accepted him when he helped us at the entrance

"Cube. . ." I heard Combo whisper. Did Combo know her too

"Whatever" Cube sighed and stood up "Boys, its dinner time"

Fuck. Poison Jam started advancing on it, and we all did the smart thing. Run

But, for some apparent reason, Combo was just standing there, staring at Cube. I sighed, stopped, then grabbed his free arm and continued skating

"Run now, reunion later" I sighed again, half dragging Combo behind me. We eventually lost them, which was pretty easy, since Poison Jam's slow.

"That was a failure" Corn sighed

"We need to find some way to get them on the Defense" I sighed, thinking hard. How would we do that? Holy shit why didn't I think of that before?

"Tagger's Tag, duh" I palmed my forehead "If we get on the offensive side of Tagger's Tag, we'll be chasing them, which will be really easy because they're so slow. And we can Derudie them as well"

"There's our chance" Garam made a small gesture to Poison Jam, who was on the other side of the platform, and seemed to be completely oblivious to us"

"Come on then!" I jumped up and skated towards them, Corn beside me, and the rest behind me. We were getting closer and closer, almost close enough to tag them, and then they split up in three different pathways. One going right, one going left, and one going straight

Corn made a sharp turn right "Gum and Combo, you take straight. Beat and I will take right. The rest of you go left"

We all made some kind of gesture to show that we understood and split up as Corn ordered us.

"Hey Combo?" I asked as we skated

"Yeah?"

"How did you know. . .um. . ." Crap, I had forgotten her name

"Cube?"

"Yeah!"

"We were in the same gang when we lived back in Grind Square"

"Grind Square?"

"You probably wouldn't of heard of it, it's a ways away from here" Combo sighed "Anyways, she moved here a couple years ago, wanted to see what it was like being a Rudie in Tokyo-to. I moved here last year, but I couldn't find her any where 'till now"

"Mmm. . ." I nodded in understandment, then my eyes widened "There!" I pointed to the Poison Jam member in front of us that I just spotted. I skated as fast as I could and jumped on the blue pipe that he jumped on and started tagging

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3. . .Fuck

I wasn't paying attention as the pipe suddenly ended and didn't have enough time to jump, so I fell, but I was able to grab the edge of the pipe with one hand. I looked down, and holy fuck that was a big drop if I let go. I looked back up and tried not to think of it

"Gum!" I looked down again and saw Corn and Beat right below me

"What the hell happened?" Corn yelled

"Um. . ." I sighed "I kinda didn't pay attention while tagging"

"Nice" Beat called at me

"I wasn't my-FUCK!" I screamed as my hand slipped and I fell. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the ground coming closer and closer

But then I landed on something that was a bit too soft to be ground. I looked down and saw that I lying was on top of Beat, who was now lying on the ground

"Sorry Beat" I sat up on his body

"Just get your fat ass off of me" Beat growled

"For that, I'm staying on" I stuck my tongue out on him and crossed my legs. I could clearly hear Corn cracking up behind me while Beat sighed

"Hey Gum, you down there?" It was Combo, who was on the other side of the room, which I would of gotten to if I had noticed the rail ending

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called up at him "Did you get that Poison Jam?"

"Mmhmm. Sorry I didn't help you up"

"It's okay" I smiled and pointed to Beat "He unwillingly helped me down"

I heard the sound of skates against ground, and turned to see Garam, Yoyo, and Rhyth

"What happened?" Yoyo blinked, but Rhyth giggled and skated over to me

"Is it comfy?" Rhyth smiled

"Totally" I smiled back, and she sat down on Beat next to me

"You're all dead once they get off" Beat grumbled as everyone else burst out laughing

"You're right, it is comfy" Rhyth giggled again

After a couple more minutes of embarrassing Beat, we finally left the Sewage Facility. We decided not to go back to Cube, she'd be able to find out herself when her little fishies didn't come back fed. It was still about the middle of the day when we got back, but I curled up on Corn's couch and almost instantly fell asleep, since I could finally get my mind off of Poison Jam.

But that didn't last long

"Gum, wake up!" Rhyth was shaking me pretty hard as I slowly opened my eyes

"Just a couple more minutes" I groaned and closed my eyes again

"Yoyo's gone!"


	10. Gum's Story Part 8

Epic failure short part, sorry guys

* * *

"Yoyo's gone?" I instantly sat up, almost hitting Rhyth "Are you sure he didn't just leave?"

"Would he leave his sunglasses? Or a puddle of blood"

I twitched. Blood? Holy shit. I let Rhyth lead met to where everyone else was gathered around, which was pretty close to Potts' trailer. Yoyo's sunglasses were on the ground, right next to a puddle of blood

"Holy shit. . ." I murmured. Everyone else was just as shocked as I was? What would someone want with a kid like Yoyo? Why would someone want to hurt him?

Then, holy fucking hell froze over as I turned to Beat. He was crying. That asshole was fucking crying.

I did the one thing that I thought I'd never do. I walked over to him and hugged him

"It's okay Beat. Yoyo's stronger than you think" I whispered into his ear.

My name is Gum, and I'm comforting a friend over the loss of someone close to all of us. This is my story


	11. Garam's Story Part 1

Almost forgot to do this update

Bet you didn't expect Garam to be next, did you? It's just for certain. . .things. . .I have planned out -insert evil laugh here-

* * *

My name is Garam, and I'm currently stuck in a love triangle with one line missing, and that line **wasn't** connected to me. This is my story

My life started out pretty okay. I don't remember my real name, but it somehow lead to me being called Garam all my life. My dad was the owner of a pretty big recording company that had some popular bands, singers, and other musicians under their wing. But my dad hated it when they got into romantic relationships, believed that it diverted their attention from their work. I never knew my mom, but I didn't really care all that much.

But because of my dad, I always was forced to go to parties. I had a natural way with girls, don't know which side I got it from, so the girls always swarmed me during parties. I never really liked them, but it always felt good seeing a girl smile.

Then my dad came home one day with a surprise

"Garam! I'm home!" He yelled as he entered the house. I was in the living room, so I instantly saw what he had found on the street

"Who's she?" I asked, pulling my orange insect-like sunglasses so I could see her better. She looked a lot like me, but she had a mass of dirty-blonde dreadlocks falling from her head

"This is our new singer. She'll be staying with us until she finds her feet" My dad smiled

"Hello" She smiled. Her voice was smooth, kind of like frosted sugar

"Hey" I waved and got up from the couch "Name's Garam"

"My name's Sugar" She smiled. It suited her, a lot.

"Welcome to our humble adobe" I slightly bowed "Please enjoy your stay

We both laughed and I showed her to one of the guest rooms. Apparently, she lived on the streets singing for money. My dad had heard her singing, and it kind of lead to this from there.

She was strangely attracting. I loved listening to her voice even if she wasn't singing, it was a voice that you could never not want to listen to, and it could kind of put you to sleep (in a relaxing way, not a boring way). It was weird, because I never had been attracted to a girl until her

We hung out sometimes when we had free time. A lot of people asked if we were siblings, because we looked so similar. Sometimes we said we were just for the hell of it, but mostly just denied it, saying we were best friends. We were best friends, though the people who knew us personally sometimes asked if we were dating. Of course, it eventually reached my dad

He approached me one day as I was lying on the couch

"Have you and Sugar been dating?" He eyed me

"No dad, we're friends"

"My sources tell me other wise"

"Your sources lie" I sighed "Can't a guy and a girl be best friends without dating?"

He stayed silent for a while, then said "So are you?"

"Hell no! We're best friends and that's all it's going to be" I yelled and buried my face in a magazine, trying to notion to my dad I didn't want to be on this topic anymore. I heard him walk away, and a couple minutes later, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was my cousin, Cube. I opened it and put it to my ear

"Hey Cube"

"Hey Garam!" This was back when Cube wasn't as gothic as she was before "You want to go skating with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I replied. Then after a moment, I added "Mind if I bring someone with me?"

"Sure! Who?"

"My long-lost sister"

"Oh my god I have another cousin?" Cube gasped

"I was kidding Cube. She's one of dad's new recruits, and a lot of people mistake us for siblings"

"Oh, okay! See you tomorrow" I could hear the click of a phone, and the dial tone sounded. I closed my phone and went back to the magazine. My dad didn't like that I was friends with a Rudie, but I really didn't care. Cube was my cousin, and she was pretty cool. Plus she gave me free access to 99th Street without being attacked by Rapid99, since she was their leader.

Once my dad left for business, I went up to Sugar's room and knocked on her door

"Yes?" She called from the other side of the door

"Do you know how to roller-skate?"

"A little, why?"

"I'm going skating with my cousin tomorrow. Want to join?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Cool, just make sure my dad doesn't find out"

Sugar remained silent, so I just went over to my room. But before I reached it, she called

"Do you mind if I bring a friend as well?"

"Sure, as long as they don't hate Rapid99"

"Okay"

Tomorrow came pretty soon, and I was able to lie to my dad pretty easily. I just said we were going to hang out at 99th Street, and he didn't ask any questions. The only really hard part was sneaking the skates out without him noticing, but we were able to pull it off

"Why did you say that my friend could come as long as he didn't hate Rapid99?" Boogie asked as we skated down 99th Street"

"My cousin's the leader of Rapid99" I shrugged

"I can see the problem if he did hate them" Sugar let out a small laugh

"Garam!" I turned and saw Cube skating towards us. She had pretty much the same clothes back then as she did now, but she had a mass of black bangs that almost covered one eye and couple streaks of red within it. She stopped in front of us and gasped "Holy Shit! I do have a long-lost cousin" then cracked up "Sorry. Name's Cube, and as you probably already know, I'm Garam's cousin"

"I'm Sugar" Sugar smiled

"Nice to meet 'cha" Cube grinned, then examined us both "Garam, are you positive you guys aren't related?"

"Yep, checked" I grinned back at her

"Just making sure" Cube smiled

"You aren't the first one to wonder" Sugar nodded

"Sugar!" We all turned our heads to the owner of the voice and saw an unfamiliar man. Well, unfamiliar to Cube and I anyways

"Soda!" Sugar waved as he skated up to us, then turned to me "This is my friend that I was talking about yesterday

"You two do look like your related" Soda nodded. He almost looked like on of those mad scientists from a B-rated movie or something like that. He had a light blue shirt with long sleeves and a high collar that was zipped up all the way. It covered half of his face, but an unusually large nose poked out anyways. He also had green pants and skated. His head was pretty much bare except a pair of goggles resting on his forehead and a couple red-orangish columns of hair sticking out from the top of his head.

"You didn't tell me another person was coming" Cube pouted

"Sorry, I kinda forgot" I turned back to Cube and shrugged

"Its okay" Cube smiled "Come on! Let's go make some havoc!"

Cube's idea of 'making havoc' back then was just partying, so it wasn't like we were panicking people more than our presence already panicked them. We had a pretty good time. Cube talked a lot, showing Sugar all the sights. I helped in sometimes too, but it was usually Cube and Sugar in their own little world. And the entire time, Soda didn't speak one other word. God, was he always silent like this? Of course, I didn't even have time to ask myself that question when we heard someone yell

"Cube" we all turned and saw a Rapid99. She looked panicked and a little beat up

"Ruby, what happened?" Cube's expression almost immediately turned shocked

"There's. . ." she tried to start, but screamed in pain as she was sent forward. I caught her before she hit the ground and held her up when we saw the attacked

"Hur Hur Hur" Three Poison Jam loomed before us. Fuck, we were soooo screwed


	12. Garam's Story Part 2

-sighs- I don't really like this part, but enjoy anyways

* * *

"Shit" Cube gasped, stepping back "Ruby, can you still skate?"

"I-I think" Ruby stammered as I helped her on her feet "But probably not fast enough to escape them"

"Great" Cube sighed, then started whispering "Garam, carry her for me. On the count of three, we run." I picked her up and settled her on my shoulder, hoping she would be fine.

"One. . .two. . ."

Poison Jam started skating towards us

"Three!" Cube yelled, and we all high-tailed it out of there. Cube's a smart girl for knowing to run, even if it was common knowledge between Rudies that you never cross challenge Poison Jam straight on. That was like standing near Officer Hayashi while he's having one of his weird shooting fits. It was just stupid

Unfortunately, we reached a dead end. And there was no wire or pipes we could reach from there

Fuck, we were definitely screwed now

"Hey, Sugar. Just for the record, I find you attracting" I sighed

"Same here" Sugar sighed as well

"Wait" Cube stepped in front of us all

"What is it girly?" The middle Poison Jam chuckled

"If I go with you, will you leave 99th Street and anyone in it alone?"

"Cube" I was shocked. Why was Cube willingly leaving everyone behind and risk getting raped or killed? Was it. . .because of him? "But they're. . ."

"I don't care" She cut me off "Even if I do die, then I'll be with him"

It was about him. Her best friend, Combo. They had been in a Rudie gang together so long back in Grind Square, but Cube wanted to explore, and moved to Tokyo-to. But a year later, she had received a call from a friend that he had been killed. She was so devastated then, but she was easily able to hide it behind a smile or joke. But, she had sometimes come to me just for a shoulder to cry on, because no one else here could give her that.

We all watched her and Poison Jam leave. And if that moment couldn't get any worse, Soda had to go and rub it in my face

"Aren't you going to even try to stop her? She's your cousin"

"She's Cube. Once she makes up her mind. . ." I started

"There's no changing it" Ruby finished for me, letting herself off of my shoulder "And any Rudie knows that going against Poison Jam directly is stupid" Ruby smiled "We know it may seem cold, but it's just how the street works. You have to sacrifice things you hold close. If you can't handle that, you shouldn't be a Rudie in the first place" with that, Ruby skated off

Sometimes I hated to admit it, but she was right. Those not willingly to loose all they held dear weren't fit for the streets, because the streets weren't easy on anybody.

Soon after that, Soda left. Said he had personal business to attend to (I just think he didn't want to be around here anymore, but that's just me), and I went home with Sugar.

"Sorry about tonight. If I'd known this would happen, I wouldn't have taken you with me today"

"It's okay. It was kind of fun" Sugar smiled "Well, besides the Poison Jam and the fact that your cousin might get killed" Sugar sighed

"She'll be fine, I would of definitely stopped her if I knew she couldn't handle it. And, Poison Jam does go easy on girls"

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I heard" I shrugged

"By the way, who was Cube talking about"

"Hmm?"

"She said that if she died, she'd be with 'him'"

"Oh. . .that" I sighed

"Is that a touchy subject? You don't have to tell me if it is"

"Well, it kind of is for her. Her best friend was killed a year after she moved here"

"Really? That must be awful" Sugar's expression turned solemn

"She was pretty devastated, but she wouldn't let it ruin her life"

"One more question. Did you really mean it back there?"

"Most people don't like when they think they're on their death bed" I smiled "And you?"

"Same here" She nodded. We reached the front door of our house and turned our bodies to each other "But I know it'll never work. We're too similar"

"Yeah, and a certain someone who I don't need to name also isn't helping" I smiled

Sugar giggled a little "That too" She smiled, then asked "Best friends for life?"

"Yeah" I nodded

And then she kissed me. I never found out why (and never had the time to ask, as you'll see soon enough), but I had a feeling she needed it, so I didn't even try to stop it. Besides, I was enjoying it a little.

But then I had to stop it when the front door flew open, and my dad was standing in the doorway

Holy shit, he had seen us.

* * *

Why does Cube think Combo's dead? We'll find out, later -evil laugh-


	13. Garam's Story Part 3

Sorry, I compltely forgot that I hadn't gotten the third part of this on here, so double update today

and probably no more updates this weekend, marching band competition tomorrow

* * *

"Dad. . .I can explain. . ." I tried to start, but he almost instantly cut me off

"Oh, I can explain perfectly well. Not only did you visit your cousin Cube, which I strictly forbid, you endangered Sugar and kissed her, which I also strictly forbid" He was fuming. If it was one of those lame cartoons, he would have steam coming out of his ears "I want you to get away from this house, and never come back again"

I blinked. Wait, what? Did he just kick me out? Holy shit he did. I was just kicked out of my own house. I turned around and skated away, trying to collect my thoughts. Really, I knew my dad thought I was irresponsible, but not enough that he'd kick me out.

The next few days just kind of passed like a blur. I just pretty much wandered, trying to figure out what the hell to do. I couldn't drag Sugar into this, no. And Cube? Was she even still alive? I didn't know anything

But then, my phone vibrated. It was one of those phones that could last for days if you kept it closed (my record was 8), so it still had a lot of juice left. I picked it up and opened it, and saw I had a text from Sugar

'I'm sorry. When it's over, I'll join'

I blinked. I wasn't really sure what the message meant (besides the sorry part), but I'm sure it was just a thing to try to cheer me up. Of course, I couldn't ponder over this for long, because I soon got a call from Cube. I clicked the answer button and put it to my ear

"Hey Garam" her voice was softer, not her usual hyper punk rocker voice.

"Hey Cube. How's it going?"

"I'm good. Poison Jam. . .they made me their leader. . .they said I looked like their former mistress. But, now you don't have to worry about me"

"I knew you'd be fine" I grinned

"Yeah. . ."

"Hey Cube?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to intrude, but do you mind if I hang with you until I have someplace to go?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them not to touch you" The phone made a clicking noise, and the dial tone sounded. I closed the phone and stashed it back into my pocket.

When I reached Poison Jam's hideout (which was in the sewer, surprisingly enough), and found Cube, I knew she was different than before. Her hair was different, just straight black, and it was shorter, more cut off at the back. Her usual fire filled eyes now gave an ice cold stare, even when she didn't mean it. Had she really changed that much over the course of a couple days?

"Hello Garam" She gave a tiny smile as she skated up to me

"Hey" I grinned

"Why did your dad kick you out anyways?"

"For visiting you and kissing Sugar"

"I'm not surprised" She gave a tiny smile again

"Cube?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going back to Rapid99"

"No"

"But, they're your original gang. . ."

"I can't, not like this. It's complicated, okay Garam" I could tell from her tone of voice that she was getting frustrated

I sighed, then hugged her and whispered "Stay strong Cube

"You should worry more about yourself" she whispered back

I let go of her and skated back to the entrance of the Sewer. I needed to find some way to get her from Poison Jam, some way. Like, another gang infiltrating them. What gang was strong enough and hated them a lot? Rapid99? No, they were too weak. The GGs? Poison Jam had been attacking they're territory a lot lately, but. . .they only had two members from what I had heard

I sighed, back to the drawing board


	14. Garam's Story Part 4

nothing really to say. . .so enjoy

* * *

A year of so had past, and it seemed Cube was transforming more and more into a different person. A cold an uncaring person, pretty much opposite her old self. Hell, I don't even think she care about anything but getting more turf anymore. And I was stuck manning that stupid inescapable pit in the front of the sewers (if you enter them from Rokkaku-Dai Heights, which had collected 29 different Rudies, all of them I helped out. I couldn't just leave them there to die like Poison Jam probably would, that just wasn't me. Also, I had hear that the GGs had gotten a new member, but that wasn't really important at the moment

But then there was that 30th one

I was sitting at my usual spot near the trap when I heard a conversation between what seemed like two people (it's really easy to overhear in conversations in the sewer, since everything echoes). One sounded like a kid, maybe 13 or 14. The other sounded female, and a couple years older than the kid. But when a shout sounded, and the familiar sounds of skates falling from a pretty high distance, I knew one of them had fallen in. Then I heard 2 or 3 more voices. How many people were there?

I skated over so I was on the other side of the trap from the un-welcomed visitors, and was a bit surprised. There were total 6 different Rudies, including the one that had fallen in the trap, present. And looking closer, I could see that two of them where Corn and Gum. At least, they pretty much matched the description that DJ Professor K had given over Jet Set Radio. And the one that had fallen in the trap was that new member they got that last time Professor K covered them, Yoyo. Yeah, there were definitely the GGs, and they must had gotten a lot more members since they were last covered over Jet Set Radio

Might as well give them a little test, to see if they could take on Poison Jam

"You're the 30th one to fall for that trap" I informed them, and all 6 of the GGs turned to me

"Well, I wouldn't of, if a certain goggle wearing person had warned me earlier that this was there" the Yoyo kid huffed, eyeing the guy with really short red hair

"Well, for the 30th suck anniversary, I'll help you out, if you can do an Invert to LK Back flip"

It felt it should be hard enough. It was a pretty advanced trick, and if the noob knew it, then they were all pretty good.

Yoyo grinned at me. He was full of himself alright, but he was able to pull it off, so I had to give him credit

"Awesome" I could hear the other girl, a cute one with short blue hair, say while smiling

After a couple more comments from the GGs, I nodded "Not bad. Stand back a little, okay?"

I skated away and went over to a lever. IT had taken me a while to design it, but I knew it was worth it. I pulled it down, and I could hear the loud thunk of three steel columns falling from the ceiling. I skated back to the pit edge of the pit, and the entire gang was there to greet me

"Thanks" The Gum girl smiled

"No problem. You guys are GGs, right? Mind if I join you?"

They all turned to the Corn guy, the leader from what Professor K said, and he nodded

"Sure, it's only fair, since you helped us and stuff"

"Thanks, name's Garam" I grinned

"Wait, aren't you a part of Poison Jam or something?" The red-headed guy said, squinting at me

I laughed "Nah, I just crash here" and we all started skating, me leading the pack since I actually knew where the hell we were going

"But why?" the blue-haired chick cocked her head

"Don't really have any other place to stay, so I just stay here" I shrugged

"Poison Jam actually lets you?" Corn asked, and I looked back at him

"Well, they tolerate me. I'm related to The Master"

Incase you were wondering, that was Professor K's nickname for Cube, since he didn't know that Cube was a girl. I mean, I didn't blame him. Most people, when they thought of the leader of Poison Jam, thought of a really tough guy that could easily kill anyone. Of course, they didn't know that Poison Jam was really dumb, but they didn't need to know that.

"The. . .Master?" Gum gulped. Yeah, she was definitely freaked out. I wondered if they would retreat, but I continued on anyways

"Well, as you probably don't know, Poison Jam has a leader"

"Those dumb asses have a leader?" Yoyo blinked

"Must be one tough dude" The guy with the boom box commented. Cube had said Combo carried a boom box wherever he went. Hmm. . .no, it had to be coincidence.

"You'd be surprised" I smiled, then stopped. We were at Cube's lair, so there was no point going farther "We're here"

I could see Cube in her usual spot, up on that balcony on the chair, but I think she was too far away for any of the others to notice her gender

"So you finally betrayed me, haven't you Garam?" She asked as she stood up. I could hear one of two gasps when she spoke. What did they suspect? Poison Jam **was** nice to girls.

"What'd you expect Cube? You knew I was looking for a gang to join" I shrugged. I heard someone whisper Cube's name, but I couldn't identify who.

"Never mind" Cube sighed "Boys, dinnertime"

Crap, Poison Jam was heading straight for us.. There was no way we could beat them straight on even if it was 7 to 3.

Of course, even these guys were smart enough to know that, so we high-tailed it out of there.

After we lost then, the Gum chick came up with a pretty good idea. We wait for them to pass us, then DeRudie them, a term for making a full tag on their back.

We soon found them after that and chased after them, but they split up. All well, at least they'd be easier to tag separately.

"Gum and Combo, take the middle one. Beat and I will take the right, and the rest of you take the left

Wow. . .rest of you. . .I felt so special. Joking, but wait. . .that boom box carrying guy's name was Combo. Now this was really starting to seem like he was the one Cube always talked about.

Anyways, back to chasing creepy sewer fish. Apparently, the rest of 'rest of you' was Yoyo and the blue-haired chick. Great, I was stuck with the kids. All well, they didn't seem too bad, especially the girl.

"Hey, since I doubt you guys are called 'rest of you', what are your guy's names?" I asked as we skated after the Poison Jam member.

The blue-haired chick giggled "You're right, my name's Rhyth"

"I'm Yoyo" Yoyo grinned

"Good, now I know all of your guy's names" I smiled "But. . .do you guys know anything about Combo besides his name and other things like that?"

"Nope, he joined like. . .3 days ago" Yoyo shrugged

"I only joined 3 days ago" Rhyth sighed "Why?"

"Just wondering" I shrugged

"Come on, you can tell us. We're responsible" Yoyo grinned again

"Yeah, you and your silver tongue are **so** responsible" Rhyth rolled her eyes

"Shut up" Yoyo glared at Rhyth

"Okay, I'll tell you. Cube used to know a person named Combo, and from what I heard from her, your guy's Combo and her Combo are way too similar for it to be a coincidence"

"What's so bad about that?" Rhyth asked

"Combo had supposedly died 3 years ago"

"You're kidding right?" Yoyo gasped "How is he still alive then?"

"My question exactly" The conversation kind of ended there as we finally caught up wit the Poison Jam dude. He was pretty easy (mostly because Yoyo and Rhyth were really fast sprayers), and we met up with the others, were a pretty hilarious scene ensured

When we reached them, we found Gum sitting on the floor. But when we looked closer, we saw she was sitting on a very annoyed Beat, who was sprawled out on the floor. Close to them was Corn, who was cracking up uncontrollably.

"Did we miss something?" Yoyo blinked, but Rhyth just giggled and skated to Gum

"Is it comfy?"

"Totally" Gum smiled, and Rhyth sat down next to Gum. That was a pretty funny sight, and I couldn't help but laugh

"You're all dead meat once they get off" Beat grumbled

After a couple minutes of teasing Beat, we left. I was hoping to get Cube to join us, since we beat all of her members, but I didn't think they'd let her.

When we got back to the Garage, their hideout, I was pretty surprised by how big it was, almost the size of my dad's house, and that was huge. Except it was almost all outside and had speakers larger than I could imagine

"How'd you afford all this shit" I blinked behind my orange-tinted glasses

"Resources" Corn grinned and skated off. It was pretty boring after that. Yoyo went back to Rokkaku-Dai Heights, and Rhyth soon followed him. Gum pretty much fell asleep as soon as we came back, and Corn and Beat both went off somewhere, not sure where though. So, the only ones left in the Garage that were actually conscious were me and Combo

I guessed it would be a good time to ask

"Hey Combo?" I asked as I skated up to him

"Yes?" Combo turned to me

"You know Cube, don't you?"

"Yeah, we used to have our own gang back in Grind Square"

"So you really are him" I smiled "She always talked about you"

"Really?" Combo turned back forward "That sounds like her" Combo then turned back to me "But, it looked like she didn't notice me at all"

"Well, she's a lot different from before. . .colder" I sighed "And she thinks you're dead"

Combo looked away once again "I'm supposed to be dead"


	15. Garam's Story Part 5

Be glad I got this up, because I'm still tired from yesterday's competition -yawns-

* * *

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow

"It's a long story" Combo sighed

"Then tell it, we got plenty of time, and the only other person besides us here is sleeping" I shrugged

Combo sighed again "Well, it was a year or so after Cube left for Tokyo-to. My friend, Coin, and I were trying to escape the cops. I heard a gun shot, then I heard Coin yell. I turned my head to see what had happened, and saw his leg was a bloody mess. I went back, to help him, but the cops landed one on me, right here" He patted his chest right over his heart "Next thin I remember, I was with another Rudie, one I never learned the name of, but she saved me. Bullet never reached my heart, so she was able to get it out. But Coin, when I went to look for him, I never saw him. He was gone, probably picked up by the police while I was recovering. I almost wanted to blame that Rudie for helping me and not Coin, but she said that Coin wasn't there when she got there, and the police had simply mistook me for dead and left me to rot on the streets"

"That sucks man" I couldn't believe how much he had gone through. It was way worse than getting kicked out of your own house. And trust me, that's worse than you think when that's the only house you've known all your life

"Yeah" Combo turned back to me "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

"My lips are sealed" I nodded and skated away. Nothing else of much importance happened that day, but there was a really big shock the next. Yoyo had vanished, no trace of him but his sunglass and a puddle of blood. I think I was the least affected by it, because I hadn't even known him for a day, but Beat was crying (and from what I heard, Beat was an ass, he never cried). I think we all didn't talk for a couple hours after that, too busy worrying about Yoyo, but then Rhyth approached me

"Garam? Can you go to Rokkaku-Dai Heights with me?"

"Why?" I asked

"Well, Corn would be really mad if I went alone, and I need to do something really important

"Okay" I shrugged and went skated to Rokkaku-Dai Heights (after telling Corn, of course. We didn't want him worrying about us).

I followed Rhyth through Rokkaku-Dai until we were on top of one of the larger building. There were a bunch of crows there, but they all scattered except one, the one with a deformed neck that made it almost look like a black vulture, except without the bald head.

Rhyth skated up to it and kneeled down, whispering to it and giving it some bird seed from her hand. After a couple more moments of this, she turned to me with the crow resting on her hand, and gave a small smiled "I promised Yoyo that I'd take care of him if he couldn't"

"Is that Yoyo's pet or something?" I asked

"Yeah, his name is Vulture" Rhyth stroked the crow "Yoyo said he got his neck stuck between two fence posts and it stretched his neck, so he wouldn't be able to fly properly again

I remained silent, but nodded in understandment. It was depressing that an animal couldn't do what it was made to do anymore, but it was also kind of comforting that Rhyth and Yoyo had a pretty big hard

"He also said that it reminded him of a friend from a while ago, but he wouldn't tell me anything about that" Rhyth sighed and squatted down to let Vulture off of her hand "Thanks Garam" She turned to me and smiled

"You're welcome" I grinned. Then my radio, which was playing 'Oldies but Happies', abruptly stopped, and DJ Professor K's voice came on

"The show the FBI, your parents, and the PTA don't want you to hear. Jet Set Radio! This morning, the GG, Yoyo, disappeared without a trace. No ransom note, no threatening phone call, nothing"

"Thanks DJ-states-the-obvious" I sighed, but Rhyth 'shushed' me

"But with Yoyo's disappearance, a new Rudie gang has appeared on the scene. The Noise Tanks! They're rumored to be cyborgs, mechanical parts and all. And that's not all, they've brought the Immortals under their control, and other gangs are falling to them as well. This gang definitely has something to do with Yoyo's disappearance. If you defeat the Immortals hey might help you 'unwrap' this mystery"

The broadcast ended, and we both blinked, taking in everything

"I think he's right. . ." Rhyth finally said

"Yeah, even if they don't have anything to do with Yoyo's disappearance, I still have a bad feeling about them. I think we should get back now"

"Same here" Rhyth agreed, and we both skated back towards the Garage

When we reached the Garage, everyone was already waiting

"You heart?" Beat asked

"Yeah, we started heading over as soon as it ended Rhyth nodded

"The Immortals were one of the strongest gangs out there" Gum sighed "If we don't stop them soon, we might be next

"Then we stop them" We all turned to Corn as he said that "I heard they're sleeping in their coffins at the moment, so we can take over the territory they have been taking over for the Noise Tanks" Corn looked up at us "As long as we don't run into them or the Noise Tanks, we should be fine"

"But wouldn't it take a while? I mean, it's Hikage Street, Kibogaoka Hill, and the Skyscraper District" Gum asked

"I never said it wasn't without risks" Corn sighed "But, from what we've learned so far, the Noise Tanks seem to not like doing the dirty work their selves. Plus, the Immortals are mummies, they sleep a lot"

"It sounds reasonable" Combo shrugged

"Lets go then. The sooner we take over their territory, the sooner we find more about Yoyo's disappearance" Beat skated off without another word

We all stared at each other for a few moments, then followed

I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed Beat was the most concerned about Yoyo

Our first stop was Hikage Street, former turf of the Love Shockers, before the Immortals took it over for the Noise Tanks. I'd never actually heard about the Love Shockers until now, so they must have been a pretty small gang

Almost immediately the path we were on split into three. We were trying to do this as fast as we could, so Corn split us up. Rhyth and I would take the middle both, Combo and him would take the right, and Beat and Gum would take the left (much to both's disproval, but we didn't have time to complain

But as Rhyth and I skated down the middle path, we picked up on a police conversation over our radios

". . .Rudies have been spotted in Hikage Street. All officers respond"

"This is Captain Hayashi! Deploy the Terror Drone at once!" Hayashi's voice came on

"B-but sir, it's still being. . ."

"Does it look like I care? If I say it's okay, then it's okay!"

"U-under stood sir. Deploy the Terror Drone"

"I wonder what they mean by 'Terror Drone'" Rhyth sounded worried

"Hopefully it won't be anything too bad" I smiled, trying to comfort her. But really, I was as worried as she was, but her knowing that would just make the situation worse

We finally reached a dead end, a very large square like area with buildings rising high on all side, except the opening of the path we came from. But before we could even start tagging the large amounts of immortal graffiti, we could see we had a very good reason to worry

We hear a helicopter and looked up, and saw one carrying a giant robot. The robot dropped down and an electric fence blocked the only e4xit

Shit, the police had a new toy. And telling from the laughing from inside, Hayashi was controlling it


	16. Garam's Story Part 6

Finally got this part up

Last part of Chapter 3, enjoy

* * *

Part 6

The robot almost instantly spotted us and started shooting, so I grabbed Rhyth's arm and pulled her out of the way. We both ducked into one of the small dead end alleyways to avoid the random explosions

"What do we do? There's no way we can get past that without being shot" Rhyth sounded really worried now

"I'm thinking" I sighed, trying to think with all the explosions in the background. Then, I noticed how one of the spider bot's legs were on the rail of the random walkway that was in the middle

"That's it! If we grind fast enough on that rail, we should be able to avoid its shots and eventually get close enough to one of its legs to grind up it and tag the bot"

"I guess it's worth a shot" Rhyth sighed, but we soon had to cover ourselves when a nearby shot sent debris flying at us

"On the count of three. "One. . .two. . .three"

We both speed out of the alleyway and jumped on the walkway's rails, and slowly but surely getting up to the bot while dodging it's shots. Finally, we reached it, and I jumped onto the leg, followed by Rhyth, and tagged the bot

I landed safely, but heard Rhyth scream. I turned, and saw Rhyth sitting on the ground, her leg in a funny position

"Uh. . .Captain? We're still making adjustments to it" We picked up another conversation as I helped her up

"Shut up! I said-woah!" A part of the bot fell down right next to us, sending a cloud of dust at us. I shielded my eyes, and shielded Rhyth. As the dust started to settle, we heard another helicopter. When the dust settled enough for us to see, we saw the helicopter leaving with the bot in tow

"Hey Rhyth, you rest here. I'll take care of the Immortal's graffiti"

"N-no, it's fine" Rhyth tried to stand up without my support, but almost instantly grabbed on to me again for support "Maybe not. . ."

I carefully let her back to the ground and quickly took care of the Immortal graffiti. Then I helped her back up and we skated back to the middle part where we had split up. Everyone else was already waiting, and they all seemed pretty beat up

"What happened to you guys?" Rhyth asked as we stopped

"Rokkaku Police. What happened to you guys?" Gum raised an eyebrow

"You guys looked like you went through a war zone" Combo blinked

Rhyth and I looked at each other. Our clothes had multiple tears, our skin and clothes were caked in dust, and we both had a collection of scratches and bruises. After examining each other for a while, we both started laughing

"Let's just say we played with Hayashi's new pet giant spider bot" I grinned

"No wonder" Beat sighed

"But what happened to you, Rhyth?" Corn asked

"I think I kind of landed on my leg funny"

Corn squatted down in front of Rhyth and examined her leg "How's the pain?"

"It doesn't hurt like its broken or anything, but it still hurt kind of bad"

"Well, it should be only a dislocated limb. But, I want you to rest at the Garage while we take care of Kibogaoka Hill. Garam, stay with her"

"Gotcha" I smiled

We all went back to the Garage (since from there was the closest way to get to Rokkaku-Dai Heights), but Rhyth and I quickly made ourselves at home on Corn's couch while the others left. I had grabbed some ice cubes from the fridge and put them in a baggy, then wrapped them in a towel. It was a trick I had learned from my dad when I still lived with him when I was a lot younger

"Thanks Garam" She smiled when I gave her the ice, and put it on her knee, where the pain was probably the worst

"It's no problem" I nodded and sat down next to her

We stayed silent for bit, not really sure why, but it felt weird being alone together with a girl, and I guess she kind of felt the same being alone with a guy

"Hey Rhyth?" I finally broke the silence

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone told you that you're a really good person"

"No. . ." Rhyth sighed "Most people just find me annoying, except Yoyo. . .and you"

"I'm sure a lot more people than just Yoyo and I don't find you annoying" I smiled

"Probably, but it's hard to hope right now" Rhyth scrunched up her legs against her body, the ice still resting on her knee "With Yoyo's disappearance and stuff"

"Everyone's pretty bummed, he's a good kid. But. . .keep smiling, and I'm sure everyone will go to the ends of the Earth to find him"

"Thanks Garam" She smiled, then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. We talked for a while after, that, about pointless stuff, idle gossip. After an hour or so, the others came back

"We're back" Gum announced

"Decided not to go the Skyscraper District without us?" I grinned as I turned to them

"That, and we got a new member" Combo shrugged

"Who--oh" I then saw the new member

Sugar

"Hey Garam" Sugar smiled

"Hey Sugar, long time, no see" I got up and hugged her "How's pops?"

Sugar looked down, and I got the message

"So, with the passing of those stupid laws. . .they" I sighed

"Yes, unfortunately. I couldn't do anything, and I wasn't able to reach you"

"It's okay Sugar" I smiled again

"You two know each other, Boogie?" Corn asked

"Boogie?" I cocked my head

"Yeah, we used to live together" Sugar turned to Corn, answering his question, before she turned back to me "Yeah, I changed my name"

"Well, whatever works for you" I grinned, then whispered "Hey S-I mean Boogie?"

"Yeah?" She whispered back

"Please promise me that we'll be friends forever. There's. . .someone I like" I would tell you who, but that'd just ruin the surprise

"There's someone I like too" I could see a slight blush on Boogie's face

"Thanks" I hugged her again, smiling

My name is Garam, and I have just avoided being stuck in a love triangle with one line missing, and that line **wasn't **going to be connected to me. This is my story


End file.
